Him
by SecretforRahasia
Summary: Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook/ Vkook/ Romance/ Dan aku masih mencintainya. Dia. Kim Taehyung.


**Him**

 **Kim Taehyung (V) x Jung Jungkook**

 **Vkook**

 **Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mencintainya.

Dia yang saat ini sedang tidur bersandar di bahuku. Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Suara napasnya yang teratur menjadi lullaby yang menenangkan. Aku bisa mendengarnya, detak jantung kami yang berdegup bersahut-sahutan.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau nanti aku rindu, boleh aku mengatakannya?"

"Kau aneh. Tentu saja boleh."

Aku mencintainya.

Dia yang saat ini ingin kurengkuh selamanya dalam pelukanku. Kuharap waktu bisa berhenti sekarang, agar jemari kami yang saling bertautan tidak pernah berpisah. Agar kehangatan yang terasa sekarang tidak pernah lenyap.

Aku mencintainya.

Dia, Kim Taehyung, seseorang yang tak pernah bisa kumiliki. Seseorang yang tak pernah bisa kugenggam. Kekasih yang bukan pada jemariku benang merahnya tertaut. Melainkan pada Kim Yoon Hye, seorang gadis yang akan menjadi tunangannya.

Aku memejamkan mata. menyelami semua kenangan indah yang nantinya akan menjadi sebilah pisau untukku. Yang bisa memenuhi sayatan di permukaan dinding hatiku. Saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Saat pertama kali kami saling tersenyum. Saat pertama kali jemari kami saling tertaut. Saat pertama kali tubuh kami saling merengkuh dalam pelukan. Saat ikatan kami lebih dari sekedar teman. Saat kami melewati segala hal bersama hingga detik ini.

Kita semua tau tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang abadi dalam kehidupan ini. Bahkan tidak semua dongeng sebelum tidur memiliki akhir bahagia selamanya. Seperti cinta yang dimiliki oleh Ariel si Mermaid untuk sang pangeran. Cinta terlarang untuk dua mahkluk yang tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Hingga salah satunya lebih memilih menjadi buih-buih yang akhirnya menghilang dalam lautan.

Sama seperti kami saat ini. Mungkin dia belum tau atau belum menyadari. Dan aku masih memakai topengku mengikuti opera pertunjukan yang sedang berjalan. Dua tahun… Dua tahun aku membiarkan setiap kebohongannya menjelma menjadi luka. Yang begitu perih namun tak berdarah.

' _Aku mencintaimu Yoon ah…'_

Setiap mengingat kalimat itu aku tertawa. Bagaimana bisa sebuah kalimat bisa lebih mematikan daripada racun?

' _Aku pasti akan melamarmu, tapi tidak sekarang.'_

Sungguh, aku berharap otakku adalah seperangkat komputer yang bisa menghapus file secara permanen. Yang bisa menghapus memori ketika aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya dengan gadis itu di telepon.

Seketika semua janji-janji yang terucap menguap bersama kenyataan. Dan aku merasa begitu menyedihkan.

Sejak awal cinta kami terlarang. Cinta yang dikutuk oleh Tuhan. Cinta yang dimiliki oleh dua manusia yang memiliki gender sama. Aku laki-laki dan dia juga laki-laki. Namun, kala itu dia mengucapkan kalimat yang bisa membuatku memilih menjadi yang terkutuk. Memilih hal yang menjadi larangan. Hanya untuknya.

' _Aku tau ini salah, Kook-ah. Tapi aku mencintaimu, itu benar. Meskipun tidak dalam keadaan yang layak untuk kita bersama, tetap aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku bersedia menjadi terkutuk untuk mendapatkan cintamu.'_

Dan sekarang, kalimat itu mulai pudar tertelan dusta. Aku tau apa yang dilakukannya di belakangku. Aku tau dengan siapa dia menjalani hubungan yang lain. Aku tau suatu saat nanti dia akan meninggalkanku. Aku tau…

"Hyung…"

"Hmm?" gumamnya sedikit kesal karena aku tidak mengijinkannya tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Bisa aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan lupa mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat kau memilih untuk melepasku."

Mata Taehyung terbuka. Beban yang menekan bahuku lenyap saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku tajam. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Agar aku tidak perlu berharap lagi kau akan kembali."

"Kook-ah_"

"Aku tau… Semuanya aku tau. Jangan bertanya lagi. Cukup ingat permintaanku."

Kali ini aku yang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Kugenggam erat jemarinya sambil memejamkan mata. Mungkin sebagian menganggapku bodoh. Sebagian lagi menganggapku tidak punya otak. Biar aku menjalaninya dengan caraku. Meskipun dia membohongiku, meskipun dia tidak mencintaiku lagi, meskipun tidak ada kepastian untuk kami bersama hingga akhir, tapi aku masih tetap akan mencintainya.

Tanpa syarat.

 **.**

 **Him**

 **.**

Seoul masih sama seperti terakhir kali sebelum aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Singapore. Aku tersenyum mengingat semua luka yang masih terasa perih saat ini. Ketika hari itu tiba, hari saat Taehyung mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku. Tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Di pesta pernikahan kakakku. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa kakak perempuanku ternyata menikah dengan sepupu Kim Yoon Hye? Terkadang, takdir memang menakutkan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba saat aku mengambil minuman dingin.

Aku meliriknya yang sedang sendirian saat ini. Tapi aku tau ada sebuah cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Masih perlu kujawab?" tanyaku balik.

Ada penyesalan dalam tatapannya padaku, seolah mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

"Hyung…" panggilku kemudian.

"Ne?"

"Aku masih boleh mengatakannya kan?" tanyaku pelan. Dia menatapku tidak mengerti. Aku memberikan satu senyuman padanya, "Aku rindu..."

Dan aku seperti mendengar suara runtuhan di dalam hatiku. Kepingan rasa yang telah kususun dengan susah payah kembali jatuh berantakan.

Aku mencintainya.

Dia yang saat ini sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Yang jemarinya tak bisa lagi kugenggam. Yang cintanya bukan lagi untukku. Yang meninggalkan potongan rindu di setiap detikku.

Dan aku masih mencintainya.

Dia. Kim Taehyung.

 **.**

 **Him**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Untuk selanjutnya, Fanfic akan di post di btsficsecret. Wordpress. Com**

 **Terima kasih, sampai jumpa.**


End file.
